Type-1
by Devilskaiju
Summary: I only had one job, probing that's it nothing else so how the hell did I get mixed into saving this new world, and why dose everything have levels?
1. Chapter 1

Type 1 civilization it may seem like magic but it is science. This is the civilization I used to live in but a war broke out and things went to shit. This war was named the Skrmish war. It was a bloody battle one my grandfather fought in, he was lucky to be alive. The war almost destroyed the earth , but lucky it didn't. Now we're traveling the stars and my mission was to go to a different planet with my huge ship "Zuni" named after a Native American pueblo. This ship was 20,000' by 5,000' this was one of the biggest ships ever created and it was a war ship turned, robotic ship. the File data for building weapons, suits, vechles, body mods, small/big bases, and robotic soldiers was still their and could be started if needed.

My job was to send out probes out of our solorsystem and into a different part of the universe. I would spend six months non stop out of our soullor system. So they put a cryo pod on the ship for me. After all it's easier to send one man then a while crew. At least it was good pay 9billion is what I would be payed.

Or so I thought insted I was on a collision with a worm hole and got sucked in. nothing mattered at that moment except my survivel.

I ran towards my cryo pod and stripped down to nothing. I had a chance in here so I took it.

One thing about cryo pods is there filled with liquid oxygen so it freezes you from the inside out. so your lungs are filled with this stuff. It burns like hell, but I rather have it burn them kill me. "Cryo pod active please step in" I did as the machine said and walked in. Almost imidetly I was flooded with the liquid. O2 breathes the stuff in and coughed before my body accepted it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Time that's all I thought about. "Cryo sleep deactivaded" I opened my eyes and saw the liquid was no longer their. *Slam!* I crashed down and stepped out of the Cryo pod. *bleh* I threw up the oxygen that was in my lungs and coughed a few time before I wobled up and to my room.

"Computer where are we?" I asked while putting my cloths on. "Star chart unknown, no units of measurement can be calculated till more data is found" Well fuck.

I step out of my room and into the control room. I opened the blast shield covering the Windows. I looked and saw that was on a entirely different planet. "Well fuck"

I Sighed and knew I had no choice. "Launch a probe and scan for any life" The computer complied.

I waited for a respond from the probe. *Bing* That was extremely quick, "Their are 100% life forms, estimated that civilization is there and living" I smiled and dicided to have the ship land.

I knew I had to be careful do to the fact that I could be in a type 0 civilization. If so I probably would have to eliminate any hostyles. On the other hand if it was any other type then I'm fine.

"Landing over a large bed of water please stand by" I Sighed and walked down to the cargo bay.

"prepare a ship" I walked for what felt like hours. "Ship is prepared active camo is also ready to be ingaged" I Sighed and just got it over with. I walked into the ship shape like a sauser. "Would you like to ingage auto pilot?"

"No, ingage cloak, prepare for departur- wait!" I quickly exited the ship and went to the armory.

I equipped my self with plated armor, scar 17 [drum mag, and red dot site] .45 colt, plasma blade, and psyionic gloves.

I returned to the unviable ship, "deactivate cloak" The ship followed the comand and I walked back into it. seeing a mirror on my left I saw my self. plated armor, with my weapons connected to my back and hip. I looked down and saw a helmet. it had two large black lenses...kinda like the general alien you see in movies. I grabbed it and put on. "Welcome" a robotic voice said to me. I sat in the pilot chair and took control of the ship.

I stear the ship towards a couple of women. They seemed to be arguing about- oh no!

one of them was falling down I acted quickly. I used my gloves to make her float. I stoped the ship and I

opened up the hatch letting her in.

I looked at her and on closer inspection I noticed she had purple hair, wore a skin suit, and her breasts went covered up that much...wait! why the he'll didn't she have any armor on!? secretly even I have a skin suit on, but everything is covered! like what the fuck!

I sighed and dicided to bring her to my ship. As we flew I could hear her groan in pain. I put the ship on auto pilot and walk to the first aid kit. I opened it and took out the body scanner.

I ran it up and down her body searching for any broken

bones, internal bleeding, ect.

"analyst complete, three broken ribs, brused lung, light internal-bleeding, and a concaution"

I smiled and sighed, "only small injurys good" I spoke out loud.

I took control of the ship again, and flew into the docking station. I landed the ship and deactivated the ship.

I picked up the girl bridle style and put her in the tank and took off her cloths.

"uuhh" She started to wake up.

I closed the tank and let the o2 go into the tank. "WA- GURGEL!" SHE WAS PANICING? oh no!

I tapped on the tank and got her attantion. "breath! it's liquid oxygen! you can breath!" she wasn't listening.

Her body went lifeless as it floated. she was in shock.

"sigh, she really should've listened"

"gasp!"

she was breathing, "listen you were badly hurt this tank will heal you. you need to heal it okay you're safe" I said.

She looked down at her body and then scowled at me.

"it's the best way to heal you. Your body was badly damaged so it made sense"

She sighed and nodded.

"okay ten minutes is all you need okay"

After I left her in the tank I went towards the armory.

I went towards the female section and pulled out a slim suit for her size.

Looking at I saw that the breast and crotch.

they had small plastic plates for her nipples, and virginia.

looking at my watch I saw she had two minutes left. "Well better get back"

I walked back towards the station and into the healing pods.

I smiled as I open the pod and prepared for a scolding in till.

"well thank you kind my good man!"

Wait why did she sound like a young girl?"

"so like can I have some cloths or do you just like my young body?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled.

"hey don't yell!" she wined.

I was freking out was this that young women?

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"

"I'm guessing you've never seen a CPU?" She said.

look just put this on and it will adjust to your size"

She struggled to put it on aa I looked away from her.

"so can you tell me where I am?' she asked.

I replied

"you are on my ship" I said as the suit adjusted to her size.

"look I want know what you are but why am I even here?" she asked.

"you were about to fall so I caught you from falling to your death"

"well thanks for catching me before I died"

"no problem and as for "what I am" is human"

she looked at me as if I was crazy.

"oh I get it, but you can't fool me Alien creature from another planet!" she said as she pointed at me.

I took my helmet off the pressure was relieved and allowed me tto take off helmet.

"see human" I said to her.

"so you're not here to probe me and do lewd things?'

"no"

She looked at me and smiled nervously.

"it's fine, any way my name is, John Ski"

"well, I'm the lovable Neptune! and the CPU of Planetune"

"huh?" was my only replie.

"oh you not from here that's right, well here there are four CPU (Console Patron Unit) like me. And what you saw earlier was HDD (Hard drive divinity) it's basically my adult form".

"neat" I said.

After the talk I took her to one of my ships and told her to get in and I would take her home.

As we entered the ship I thought what the people would say if I show up.

I didn't care as long as the cloaking tech was on I had nothing to worry about.

We flew towards her nation, she directed me towards it.

"so like can this ship go any faster?" she complained.

"if I go any faster people will notice the giant ship going faster than mach 10" I told her.

"uhg! fine!" she said as she pouted in the chair next to me.

*tap tap tap*

"fine, but put your seatbelt on"

she smiled and did as I said.

"hold on light speed isn't pleasant".

I pulled a lever and the ship started to enter light speed.

"leaving the planet is a very weird feeling so don't be alarmed okay"

Neptune nodded.

As the planets grasp I could see the stars any how manny their were.

"whoa? what's happening?!" Neptune yelled out before we floated.

"welcome to space" I said with a proud smile.

"SPACE!" Neptune screamed out in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's amazing isn't it?"

"yeah oh by the way becafull, don-" She ublcjed her belt.

"uuuuhhhhhhh! don't umbuckel! you could!"

*Thunk* "ow! that hurt!" I sigjed and waited for her to get back in her seat.

"so you ready to go back to grpund level?"

Neptune nodded before she say back in her seat.

I flew back towards the planet and hoped that she wouldn't scream...how wrong I was.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Neptune sccreamed her heaf off in excitement and terror.

As we rented the planets atmosphere I sighed as we made it safe.

"Hey um...where is your home?"

Neptune navagated as I drove the ship.

We landed above her home and I helped her onto her balcony.

"okay, now you owe me, Neptune"

She looked at me and have a nervous smile, "I'm what do I owe you?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes"

Dhe looked at me and sighed before she went in side.

I left her home and back to my ship.

If only I knew my life would change big time from this meeting.

Fuck my life!


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting down in the ships laboratory waiting for scans to completely finish on this "creature"

"Dogoo"

"specimen seems to say only on word...it's annoying"

I sighed and waited for the scans.

...

"Dogoo"

...

"Dogoo"

...

"..."

"Dogoo?"

...

"scan complete, specimen is 97.39810 present water, all other elements, can be found in summary"

"Dogoo"

I smiled and decided to try somthing risky.

I grabbed a nuteran bar from my pocket and let the creature out.

It lookes at me then the bar.

"Dogoo!" it jumped at me.

"No! stay!" it listed.

"rollover" it listened.

"now play dead" it rolled over and died.

"good boy" I threw it up in that air and the creature caught it with a smile.

"come here"I said.

"Dogoo" it hopped towards me and licked my face.

"okay down" I said before it jumped down and wagged its tail.

"what the nep!" I looked to my right to see Neptune.

"how the hell did You get in here!?" I yelled.

" I walked in"

"how! this ship I sealed not even particles co- I forgot to close my window?"I asked.

"yep"

"uuuhhhggggg!"

"So why do you have a Dogoo here?" she asked.

"so thata what it's called"

"Dogoo"

"Come on! it's literally says it's own name!"

"Well...I didn't want to judge" I said before turning away.

"any way sence you're here so you want to help me?" I asked.

"help you what?"

"help me with this world"

"oh you mean the other nation right?"

"yes"

"Dogoo?"

"well we could go to one of the other nations...but" she was hiding somthing.

"what's wrong?"

"the other goddess might not like me"

I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Well why don't we go there dressed different?" I asked.

Neptune looked at me confused.

"Go HDD, then I'll Show you what I mean"

She did as I said. What I noticed was the suit I gave her was on in her HDD form.

I led her to a differnt room where we could discize our selfs.

"This Neptune is what we will use"

the room was filled with little square objects.

"These will change our apearence"

I booked it into her hair and saw it Chang her.

Her skin went pale white, her hair pitch black, her eyes neon red, this would help for sure!

"their you go now you look differnt"

"it appears to be"

"so now that you know let's get you some armor"

We left into another room, it had different armor sets.

I grabbed a female set.

The set could cover almost her whole toros, legs, arms, and back.

I helped her in the armor and calbrated it for her.

It locked and stuck on.

After words I suited up taking me gear with me.

We both left towards the ship and decided that we would first go to Lastaion.

"so I guess we better go" I said before I chose a ship and put in our destination.

The ride was short only taking about five minutes with the M-Drive, (Mass-Dovider) With it you could travel with out any need of mass energy. It dosent care about the laws of physics.

"So whats it like back on your home world" Purpleple Heart asked.

"it's nice, green grass, blue sky's, an artificial atmosphere, our oceans are clean, very minimal pollution. in fact there was a countries that polluted the world. China but, after their birth rate plummeted to 10% of its original economy, they sold their country to The United States, where we cleaned the air and tore down a bunch of buildings, after that, another country committed World War Three, they tried to Nuke us, but Biplanes don't really stand a chance against plasma shots, after that the country was taken over by South Korea, and finally, another country called Japan, sold us the right to its land, they couldn't support their decline in birth rate, and suicide rates skyrocket before we came and helped. That's what my world is like"

"That didn't explain anything"

...

"were here" I said

"so this is lastation? seems gloomy" Purple Heat looked at me with a course eye.

"it looks like Steampunk" I said before I landed over what looked like an anbonded factory.

"We Will land and explore around the area" we lannded on the roof and left the factory.

As we went into town we people looked at us weird.

We kept on walking towards a guild.

We walked inside the guild...but when people saw us they freaked out.

"W-who are you?" Someone asked.

"I am Ski, this is my..."

"I am his girl friend" Purple heart said.

That'll work, "yes and were here to-"

"outa my way scrub!" some big guy pushed me and looked at Purple heart.

"hey babe wan-" I stoped him by pulling out my plasma blade it's crimson blade striked fear in his eyes.

"Leave before I give you a plasma burn!" he backed away from Purple Heart and left the guild.

People looked at me in fear mostly the males.

I put away my blade, making people around me less tence.

"tell them what were here for"

"we're here for some quests so don't mind us"

she saved my bacon, 'what's bacon?' What the hell! no I'll ask her later right noow we have a job to do.

She chose one and we left.

"So where to sweetheart" I wanted to piss her off.

"well we're going to slay an Acention dragon dear" God she's playing along.

We left towards the area where it was sited to be.

"becaful, accent dragons are very powerful"

I nodded, but something caught my eyes.

FN Scar: damage output damage 30

Why did this display on my gun?

I was brought out of my trance when purple heart nuddeged my arm.

"hey were here"

I looked to our location.

"So let's get started'

"excuse me!" I heard a new voice.

"What are youtwo doing here? it's not safe!" She said.

I payed no attion to her and walked inside the cave.

"Hey are yo-" I cut ger off.

"I don't listen to whiners" She looked at me pissed.

*smack!* "Owe! get what's the big idea deflecting my hit!" She hit my shield.

Purple Heart smirked at me.

"Ugh! you are so gggggg..." she was pissed but I payed no mind to it.

"Look girl let the adults handel this" she looked a t me pissed.

"Excuse you, do you not know who I am?!"

"no" I said

"I am Black Heart the ruler of lastaion!"

"And I dont give a flying shit" Purpple Heart giggeled at my answer.

"Why you!"

A flash of light blindded me.

" Now you will face my wrath!" There stood a women with white hair, and a bathing suit? okay what the fuck!

"What the fuck! why the he'll don't you have any armor!" I screamed out.

"ha I dont ne-" *bang!* I shot her in her leg.

"you were saying?" She looked at me in pain.

"Now let-" *thump!*

"now let's get to work" I aimed my gun at the dragon.

"no this is my kill!" Black Heart flew towards the dragon only to get smacked by its tail.

She flew towards a tree and bkoe it in half.

"huh, that neat"

Black heat got back up and charged the dragon again.

"You're min-" *crack!* my eyes wide when the dragon whacked. its tail and broke something.

"AAAHHH!" Black Heart screamed in pain.

I looked back at the dragon and walked toward it with my plasma blade in hand.

it swipes at me only for me to cut its tail off caughterizing the now lifeless tail.

"RRREAAAAAGGGWWARRR"

I pulled put my revolver and aimed out my .45 and amied at the drafons eye.

The bullet hit its eye and blinders making it stumble back in pain.

"This...is...my...f-fight!" I turned my head to see black heart she flew towards the dragon.

The Dragon opened it's maw and bit down on her body, "AAAAAAAA.." she screamed in agony.

"I used my boosters and sliced the Dragons head off but I ended up damaging my arm, tearing the flesh getting caught on one of the teeth.

"Gah!" the head was falling with Black Heart still inside.

"No!" I called the ship over our location so I could get her to my ship

The Dragon disappeared and a screen pulled up showing items.

I ddidn't look do to the fact that there was a girl dying.

We left and went toward my ship.

"Hang on" I grabbed a scanner and scanned her body.

"lungs are punctured, her ribcage his shattered, and there is a lot of internal bleeding. this isn't good!"

I went through the medical box and pulles out some bio foam. I cut her suit open and cleaned around the wounds.

I grabbed the bottle and stuffed her sounds with the foam.

I looked and saw her eyes they were moving around the place.

"Hey! look, you need to be calm down" I she loked at me and her eyes suddenly widen.

"Look, you're in shock-" She still didn't listen.

"She's not listening!" I had to do something so.

I got close and moved my lips to her and controlled her breathing.

*inhale* *exhale* this contuned untilln I pulled away.

I lookez at ger and she looked disaponted.

"f-f-first-"

"what!?" I asked.

"First, kiss" she said before blushing.

"it wasn't a kiss I was controlling your breathing" I said.

"one m-more" she said slowly lifting her hand in the air towards my face.

"no it's best be take your blood covered cloths off, you might catch a cold if we don't" I said as I removed the res of her cloths.

"Here" I pulled put a sheet and covered her now naked body.

"listen I'm about to show you who I am so please don't freak out" I removed my disguise and so did Neptune.

"Now this might freak-" she leaned in and laied her head on my chest.

"fine just rest okay" I said as I held her close.

when we and I brought her to the healing tank.

"not recommended please use couple tank" I hate the computer.

"fine!" I stripped down and wakled into the tank with her to make sure she dosen't pass out.

"Listen this is so you don't go into shock" I held her close and let the liquid flood in.

I held her close and let the liquid covered us.

I breathed in and showed her it was safe.

She gasped and looked at me.

She felt warm almost comforting.

"hey now no funny business you two" we turned our heads and saw Neptune.

Black Heart blushed and grabbed even harder.

We waited for the tank to finish.

To say it was awkward is an understatement.

She wrapped her arms around my body and held me close to her.

She snuggled up and fell asleep in my arms.

"Dimming and changing light color.

A rosey red was draped across us...it pisses me off!

I waited for the tank to finish.

"nnnnn..." I looked down and a flash of light blindded me as Black Heart changed back into her human form.

"Huh?" she woke up and almost panicked at our predicament.

"hey remember me?"

She looked me in the eyes and blushed a crimson red.

"Look we have five minutes left okay, so just calm down"

She nodded and came closer.

"what's your name?" I asked.

"Noire" I smiled at her.

"I'm John" She looked me in the eye.

"Attion realising pressure" the AI said before the water filtered out.

Me and Noire both started to throw up the fluid.

We stepped out of the tank weak.

"Come I'll Show you to the showers" I said before we left

After every thing that happened me and Noire showered in sepreat rooms.

I left my shower with only a towel on.

"Lets see, if I were to maybe? no that's no-" I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"may I c-c-come in" it was Noire.

"yeah"

she came through the door only in a towel.

"um you need cloths right?" I said.

She nodded, and blushed.

"ummmm oh! here use this for now"

I grabbed one of my sorts and a lose fitting shorts.

"These cloths seem a little baggy...but I guess it'll do" she said.

"while you could just walkaround naked and give me back my cloths".

"no no no it fine it's just fine"

I smiled and nodded.

We left my room me fully dressed and towards where I could give her a body suit.

"got you!" Neptune tackled me from behind.

"what are you doing?" I asked.

She looked at me and went on the defence of.

"I know your plan! you plan on seducing him with your body!"

"what!?" both me and Noire screamed out.

"that's right Black Heart you want him. Well not on my watch! he's not yours!" Neptune said.

"Neptune you have five seconds to get off my back or you're swimming home" I said.

She did as I said and looked at me with a "huff".

"look I'll take you home" I said as we walked to get her a suit.

awhen we walked in the Dogoo from before tacjled meand licked my face.

"gah! hey get- gah!" he didn't let up.

" Hey get off of him!"

I grabbed the Dogoo and put him to my left.

"Dogoo?"

I Grabbed a suit for Noire to slip into.

"N-now d-don't peak!" she said.

"why you don't really have much to hide anymore.

She blushed five different shades before she his behind the suit.

I turned around and snickered at my thought.

"Done" I looked behind me to see her wearing it and the suit was hugging her body nicely.

We left towards a ship where I could take her home.

God my life is become very strange


	3. Chapter 3

Neptune was not a happy camper.

First I save another CPU from dying and now Neptune hates my guts.

"Admit it! you liked her body around yours!" Neptune was jelours that I held Noire and she didn't.

"No I'm not!" oh right that thing I forgot to ask about.

"You seem to be reading my mind" She looked at me and smiled.

"oh no I'm breaking the 4th wall is all...hey that rhymes!" She said a little to happy.

"Oh like deadpool" I said.

She gave me a blank stare.

I rubbed it off and walked into one of the manny rooms of my new home.

"You like?" I said.

"what is it?" I smiled and showed her around.

I modified some of the suits to make it look different.

"Dogoo" oh yeah and I finally gave my new pet a name.

"Neptune meet, Jake" I let Jake roam around the facility.

"Now time to shine Jake!" I grabbed him and walked towards one of the new machines.

The machine stood on two legs with the knees bending back, it had a container for Jake to operate the machine, its hands could help with the creates that I need to move around.

It was the perfect suit.

"Now Jake time for your upgrade!"

I put him inside the cockpit and saw him get comfortable.

We waited.

"Dogoo?"

...

"Dogoo"

...

"Dogoo!"

he moved one of its arms.

"Okay now try another"

He did.

soon he was walking around.

each thump was followed by a "Dogoo"

"okay now try and pick up that crate over there" I pointes towards a metal box.

"Oh that is so cool!" Neptune said as she jumped around.

*HOOOOOOON* the alarms went off.

"unknown Object please state your pourpus"

I grabbed one of the screens and saw outside the ship.

"Hey John are you here?" it was Black Heart

"Speaker on" I commanded.

"yeah I'm here"

"Computer let her in"

I left to meet Black Heart.

"Dogoo?" Jack follwed me and so did Neptune who turned into Purple Heart.

"Why is she here?!" Purple Heart numbered to herself.

"Mabe she wants a mocha laté with extra foam and a bagel with sour cream" Neptune didn't like my answer.

We met up with her and I offered her a drink.

"So do you want, soda, water, juice or..."

"no but I need your...h-h-help" Black Heart said struggling to say the word help.

"Look someone is posing as me nd has seized my countrie and trivked people into thinking that I'm an imposter!"

*drip* Black Heart was crying.

"I-I-I don't know what to do!" she yelled out sobbing.

She leaned towards me and looked me in the eye.

I turned my head and saw Purple heart's eyes were filled with rage, but also filled with pity.

I sighed and embraced black heart wrapping my arms around her body.

"okay I'll help you, and you can stay here for now, Bla-"

"Noire, please call me Norie"

I nodded and resumed her from my hug.

"So who wants you dead anyway?"

I asked as I have her a conferring drink.

"You see these people who follow a women called Arfore"

"wait Arfore? I head rumors but I never thought they were true" Neptune said.

"Look tommorow we will go and get your nation back!" I said looking hwr in the eyes.

"you really will help me?!" She said with gleam of hope.

"yeah"

She started to cry.

"waaahhhhyyyyyy!" she sobed into my chest balling tears of joy.

"T-thank you!" she hugged me tighter.

Pure Heart left the ship problem to return home.

After words I showed her to a room where she could live for the time being.

this would be aa very awkward arangment.

(A/N This chapter is short for a reason I'm making several chapters for my other stories so yay no be patien. With me k)


	4. Chapter 4

You know look through the ships plans I found a room.

This room held something dangerous and it was all mine!

This Weapon was the Bio-warfare God.

"Sir I suggest that you termneate the Bio-Dragon imidetly" the computer suggested.

If you've seen that old Anime Neon genesis evangelion you know what I mean.

"procede to awaken the Bio-Dragon"

You see in the war began bio-tech was just taking off, and so what people did was they engendered bird, reptile, and human DNA together.

I left the room and headed into the mess hall/lounge area.

There I grabbed a plate of biscuits and gravy.

air had beentwo weeks since Noire had come to me for help aand the weird thing was...she was kinda getting closec

"So let's see here, if these people want to take over Lastation they first need to make the people lose hope in their goddess...oh! that's it!" I realized something.

"I'll just send robot that have this symbol to attack people, but not harm them! then Noire will go in and save the day! making the people hopeful for their goddess!"

"that's a stupid idea" Noire said in her human form.

"oh and you have a better idea?"

"why yes"

"oh? and pray tell"

"I will become a idol!"

I figured to do somthing bad, "boo, you suck" I said.

"you're just jealous! I mean it's not like I'll become an idol to make you like me more!"

"so then don't, oi you want to them do it otherwise don't" I was blunt with her after all Tsunderes army that fun to meaa with

"w-well then I won't! I-Idiot!" she said before she turnes around and stormed to her room.

Finally I was alone.

"Dogoo!" Jake jumped on my lap and got comfy before he fell asleep.

didn't even get to eat my food.

I soon followed

"Help" a voice said.

"what?" I was confused by the voice.

"Help please I'm trapped"

"what's your name" I asked.

"His- oh no! please you ha-"

I woke up with a jolt.

Jake who was eating my food looked at me.

I got up and materialised a shock baton.

"you ate my food, that was so rude now I will EAT YOU" I said before I chased with my weapon.

Jake hopped away fast.

" where you going we've just began!" I yelled.

Never eat my mother fucking FOOD!.

after I chased him for what seemed like hours I met up with Noire who was wearing a fabricated dress from my world.

It's silver with a gap towhere her leg that stuck stuck out.

It was made of Graphene a super light, strong, and durable materal.

"I like this dress it really captivates my look as a CPU"

"well get changed were heading out, going tosee what this Bitch wants with your land"

"Noire looked at me and poutted, fine! I mean oits not like I'm wearing it for you or anything!"

"I'm chemically incapable of feeling love, it's a price to pay when you join the military".

Noire lookes at me with sad eyes.

"that's awful! why would anyone do that!" Noire asked.

"no love, sorrow, pitty, or sadness. the pirfic weapon is one without emotion" I told her.

"let's get going" anoire said with asad tone.

"...' she left tothe docking bay.

I sighed in sadness, I just lied...what is wrong with me!

As if in cue a screen poptes up, it read

'Harem Protagonist

Story moves fast if side missions are not complete

Level:50

mp:50,000

Health:100,000

Armor:3,000'

okay this is getting weird.

I left towards the docking bay where Noire was in her HDD form.

"so let's head out" I said.

We hopped into the ship and headed towards Lastation.

I thought about that blue box.

"So what would you do if you got kicked out of your home?"

"I would fight for my home!"

Noire looked at me and gave me wide smile.

"So you under stand?"

I nodded.

We Landed on a old building and settwled down on it.

we both got up and got out of the ship.

"so where too my ?" I asked.

She blushed hard, "l-let's go to the guild.

I handed Noire a disguise.

She loooked at it and then lookes at me.

"what is this?" she asked.

"it is a disguise so that way nobodie know go you are"

I grabed it and then noticed it wouldn't work she had to wear a skin suit in order to activate it.

I went back I to the ship and got a spare suit.

"here" I have her it and told her, "put this on"

She did as I said and put the suit on as I turned around.

After she was done I hooked the device to the back of her neck.

She changed, her black hair went blond, eyes going purple, and her skin became darker.

I decided to go with a different attire.

I changed my hair to a snow white color, and my eyes to a green color. Skin stayed the same.

"So ho-" I cut her off real quick.

"look it is important that we use fake name's"

She sighed and nodded.

"Hilly...Mike understood?"

"yes Mike"

"alright Hilly"

We both left to ask questions.

"hey I'm new around here umm...who is the CPU of this nation?"

"Arfore"

"excuse me who runs the nation?"

"Arforno matter who we asked it was all ways "Arfore"

"Arfore"

"Arfore"

"Arfore"

"Arfore huh?" I was wondering. how she got so much power within a small and short time of being here?

I was walking with Hilly/Noire when suddenly I started to feel tired and passed out.

I opened my eyes to see a little fairy girl.

"hello my name is-"

"fairy girl"

"hisoire"

"my name is James fairy girl" she wasn't amused at my joke.

"listen! I'm trapped Arfore ha-"

"Arfore?! don't worry fairy girl I'm coming to save you then you can make me fly" this was defenitly a dream.

"uuuuuuggggghhhh! Arfore-"

"has you trapped and you only have limited Windows to speak to me and she has you right by her side so I can't just barge in and take you. also she's controlling the Nation by using your power...did I miss anything?"

"no you got everything right"

I smiled and nodded before I saw another light and woke up next to Norie who was laying right beside me...asleep...in her HDD form...why are we naked?

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed.

Noire opened her eyes and saw me panting.

"its okay John" Noire said trying to comfort me.

"w-why are you and I both naked!"

"well I-I read online that doing this can help with healing the mind..

I mean its not like no did this because I wanted my heart to-"

"please stop I dont like it when you do this Tsudere act"

I got up and saw that we were in her room.

"wait how did we get back here?" I asked.

"well the is up and carried is back to the ship"

"oh, right the emergency aid protocol God I hope no one saw the ship"

I groaned as I sighed and looked around the room.

"well I think I know how you lost your nation to that bitch"

"really! how?"

"Alright but Please believe me when I say this, Arfore has a little Fairy girl trapped and is using its power to control the population to believe that she is there leader-"

"..."

"so if we get her we might beable to get every one back to normal!"

"That's the most stupidest thing I've heard before"

"I have to agree!" I turned around to see Purple Heart.

"God I'm going to my room now I need a shower and a change of cloths" I said as I left.

"so you two were sleeping with each other?" Purple heart asked.

"No!" Black Heart exclaimed.

I took my shower and changed into annother skin suit.

"uuuuugggghhhhh! okay looks like I'm going to go and do some recon" I knew what was a stake and I would intend to put things right!

Wait why the fuck havent I boned any of these chicks yet?

[afection level these levels will tell you relation ship status and can be improved by date, party's, ect try your best

Neptune/Purple Heart: 10/100 ceours about you

Noire/Black Heart: 24/100 confused about her feelings and trying too hard]

"Well then that's new"

Wait should I make a Harem?

mabe later right now it's time to do my thing.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to do a little recon with out anyone knowing.

I sliped into Lastation without anyone knowing I was there.

I was using the mark-five stealth suit.

It could go invisible, sound was muffled, it can detect heat, and has night vision.

I also had a energy glider.

I went at night where every one was asleep.

"Dogoo!" oh and Jake was watching my movement.

"Dogoo!" Jake really like watching through my headset.

I walked trough the city going behind alleyways.

In my hands I had a p90. full aout red dot, and a suppressor.

I was slowly showing up on Noire's Basilocon.

I walked towards my destination and saw two guards at the entrance.

I walked toward them being in stealth mode.

[level up]

Nice.

I walked into the building undetected.

"Dogoo"

Jake was right there could be...okay going insane.

I walked the halls ready for anything.

"And so I was like no way!" except for this.

I stuck to the shadows only moving when people had their backs turned.

As I walked trough the halls with a type of silence.

"Dogoo"

Jake warned me about the next two rooms.

"All right" yeah I'm going insane.

I headed into one of the rooms to check it out.

"John?" Noire found out didn't she.

"..." didn't answer.

"I know you're there!" Noire said annoyed.

"Dogoo!"

I still didn't answer her.

"Hey who's there!" I turned around to a guard looking at me.

It was the guard.

I noticed that my camo turnes off.

I aimed my P90. at the guard and shot both his legs.

"gah! you fucker!" I sprinted towards another room hoping not to be caught.

the Guard called for help though so I knew I had to make a amazing getaway.

I Shot at a window breaking it in the process.

I ran towards the broken window and jumped.

I was falling and. fast.

I activated the glider and flew away from the window.

As I flew I could hear Noire panicking in the back round.

"oh no what if he waa killed or worse! captured and seduced by Arfore!"

It amazes me how ignorant she can be sometimes.

"I glided towards the abandoned building and retracted the glider.

I got into the ship and put my equipment away.

I decided to stay the night and not return.

(Noire's POV)

Why was I worriedd about him? I'm not worried about that Idiot! So why?

He's nice, caring, and he's helping me.

Why is he risking his life for me? I didmt ask him to!

He cares about me...I...should to!

(John's POV)

Sleeping in the ship wasn't bad...as long as I was in hyper sleep it wasn't.

I had a needle that was connected to a tube inject me with a type of sleep medicine.

Time felt so wierd as I slept.

I thought about Neptune and Noire as I slept and had a weird dream.

Neptune was in her HDD form smiling and laughing at Noire who was also HDD.

Noire was also laughing both were having a good time.

I looked down to see two mini versions of Neptune and Noire.

"daddy!" both yelled while smiling.

I kneels down and patted both their heads.

"it's nice isn't it" I turned my head to see a beautiful woman.

"who...what...okay I guess hallucinations are to be expected when under this type of meds"

"No I'm real...my name is Shaile, the True Goddess"

"um okay?" I questioned.

She looked at me and smiled.

"you know I brought you here with my power, that Worm hole wasn't a coincidence"

My eyes widden in shock.

" but you must understand the reasion why I chose you is because of your back round"

As of a major event just happened I rembered my time in the military.

(Flash back)

I was being pinned down by heavy fire.

At this time I was fighting a terrorist group called Delta.

I was alone got separated from my platoon.

I was trying to assist the situation while trying to not get shot in the process.

We were being fired oppon while we were sitting down.

I Brought my magazine up to see that I only had five rounds left.

"fuck me!" I said as I put my magazine back onto place.

I sighed aand was about to accept my fate in till.

I remembered the Bio weapon.

It was a last resort

I knew this was beyond risky.

I called command, "hey I'm getting fucking slaughtered out out here!" I yelled.

"we're sending you some more troops so-"

"Its an entire fucking army! I'll die before they get here!" I yelled.

The person sighed and spoke, "I know.

"then Sir I have permission to use object 1-065"

"In this case, by the 8th, rule, in the third paragraph of secrion 1-7 you have permission to use the Bio weapon" I smiled and sighed before closing tje link.

"I who has lost all hope-"

The shooting stopped.

"I give my to the creature of war-"

They were moving towards me.

"I will become the dragon of war-"

It was my first point of my career

"I am the bio dragon! all locks are released level 0 granted, kill all hostile targets"

it happened my skin developed blisters my body became deformed...it was a pain wires than anything anyone could go through.

My skin started to grow and my body changed.

I opened my eyes to see I was giant sized, I stood about forty feet tall, and I was pissed.

"RRRRRAAAAWWWWGGGG!" I screamed out a animalistic roar, as I saw people shooting at me again.

"Kill it kill it kill it!" someone yelled.

I was hungry for death!

I openned my mouth and a launched a torrent of plasma.

It burned the ground around me turing everyone into ashes.

"KILL ALL WHO STOP ME!"

I stoped When I felt my body started to melt away.

"rraaahhhhh!" what I hated about this was that my animalistic rage was still going.

That day I was the first and last to use to use the dragon.

(Flash back end)

"Please don't remind me...it...it was the day I died"

"it's okay" she said.

I blinked and saw myself with Neptune and Noire we all were eating and sitting laughing at each other

"This could be your future" Shaile

"Or we could be like this"

I turned to look at a place on fire, death, Neptune, was shackled, and Noire was hanging from her wrists.

I saw I was sitting down on a thrown, "M-Master" I looked to see that fairy.

"What is it!" I yelled.

"Umm..w-we caught the...the-"

"Spit it out!"

"we caught the traitors"

"Let me see"

two people came in their hands bound.

"so you're both the killers? ha!? I walked towards them and brought my plasma blade out.

I swung killing them both.

"This could be your future or this cloud be your future"

I blinked and saw Neptune, Noire, and two other bowing.

All of them were dressed in white.

They looked like they were real goddess.

"We fight for, with, and beside him! the true God of Gamindustri"

"I Purple Heart"

"I Black Heart"

"I Green Heart"

"I White Heart"

"Plege our aligence to The true Leader of Gamindustri"

I looked a my hand and raised it into the air with my fist cluched.

"This is the future I want you to lead my people to"

I blinked and was back into the darkness.

"How I'm just a regular person and they're better than me"

"hehe...haha!" she was laughing at me.

"But you could have killed both of them!" she was still laughing.

"Wait what?" I was confused.

"Well...you see your technology is so advanst that you could have killed the world"

"oh I see, so you chose me because I could kill the world?"

"no no...I chose you because ypu are kind hearted"

"what future is most possible?" I asked.

"I'll show you" she waved her hand and I saw myself going into a Cryo tube.

"Jake" I looked at Jake he upgraded from the bulky suit to a sleek smaller and slimmer suit.

"Yes I will protect you well you sleep, and only when you are needed and only when those who seek you have proven themselves...only then will I wake you"

I nodded as the tube closed and incased me in ice.

I smiled and nodded.

"hey..um so can I wake up?"

she nodded.

"Oh and by the way they will change soon"

"Wait what?"

I woke up with a gasp.

"whoa!"

I got up and unhooked the tube.

I flew back to the ship.

As I landed the ship in the docking bay I noticed Noire and Jake.

Noire looked like she waa about to scream her head off.

And Jake...he looked like he was hungry.

I turned and opened the hatch and walked out.

"now before you- oof!" Noire tackled started to cry.

"you...you...you idiot! I was so worked up about you...I thought you died"

I hugged her and smiled, "hey don't worry because I plan on getting you your nation back before I die"

Noire smiled and hugged harder, "no...you'll get my nation back

and still be alive...baka"

Jake jumped and bit my suit, "hey!" I grabbed him and flicked his snout.

"bad boy! no!"

Yeah its good to be back home.

"hey um after my nation back...um...well...can we maybe go on..." she mumbled thr last part.

"what?"

" A da..."

"what?!"

" A date!" she yelled before she covered her mouth and blushed really hard.

"maybe" yeah I'll definitely take her out on a night she'll never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

"tell me what is the plan!"

"Dog- help- o"

I was working on a translator for Jake.

"D-hun- o- gy- g- feed m- o"

"okay just a little tweak here and"

"The plan is to eat!" Jake said.

"yes it works it's alive! hahahahaha!"

"John!" Neptune yelled out.

"Neptune what's wrong?" I asked.

"Noire she's...she's ugh! I don't know!"

I stood up and let Neptune take me to her.

When we reached her room Noire was on the floor taking deep breaths like she was sick or...dying.

I stared to take her cloths off.

"hey what are you doing!" Neptune asked.

"were going to have to take her cloths off insider to get her into the life sorpiet system" I explained.

"oh...well then I won't hold you back" Neptune said.

I started to undress Noire making sure to not make it look lile I am a pervert.

"uugghh...J-John?"

"I looked at her and picked her nude body off the floor.

I walked towards a LST (Life Support Tank)

I opened it and placed her inside of it.

She was malnureshed and I dont know why.

I let the tank do its job.

Noire was in there but I noticed something else, Neptune.

She collapsed on the floor.

I did the same, again to Neptune.

This wasn't good, it didn't help that I was getting drowsy...wait! what!

I collapsed on the floor not unconscious yet.

I took my cloths off and crawled into a tank.

It hoocked me up and I fell unconscious.

I woke up and exited my capstual.

I liked to see Noire and Neptune were both out of their pods too.

I saw a wet trail l followed it a littel wobbly.

It took a little while, but I found them.

"John!" wait.

"when did you change?" I asked.

They both were changed and looked like they were in their HDD form.

"Whay! You look so...so..." . tell me something.

I glanced at not to and was suprised to see my hair and eyes changed.

Both were a neon Red, and I also noticed I was ripped!

"Waht happened to me?" I asked.

"more importantly what happened to us?" Noire spoke.

"Maybe...no she wouldn't! Shaile you cheeky bitch"

"wait Shaile the true goddess!...wait did you just call her a bitch?"

"she said something about change! so maybe...yeah this will work!" I said.

"So this can be what'll happen?" Neptune asked.

"well you look like you in your HDD for so...this maybe our ace!"

"Wait...I see in these forms all the time we will be able to take back my nation and possible..."

"When I get that fairy I'm gonna make it teach me how to fly!"

Both of them looked at me me a dead pan look.

"look lets just think of a plan okay?"

After o got dressed and made some new cloths for both women we sat down and ate.

As we ate we were thinking of a plan to take back Lastation.

"hmm...how about this we level up a little before we do anything" Neptune suggested.

"fine but only for a little bit" Noire said.

Their attitudes didn't change, Neptune was still a little childish with some seductive acts here and there.

Noire was still a tsundere but showed it less often then she did before.

I stayed the same because you know my body didn't change or grow in an- wait that's a lie my muscles grew to a wired body builder type.

"So who's up for testing these new bodies?" I asked.

"oh? pulling the move on us this early in the chapter? why how lude" Neptune said while looking at me with...are those hearts in her eyes.

"exculding Neptune lewd thoughts I say yes"

"Then we go to the traing room...oh and before I forget don't touch anything!"

I said before we walkes towards thr traing room.

load up simple program...the knight in shining armor"

A robot with a tazor sword materialised and a riot shield in front of us.

"I'll go first" I said before I materiaslised a taser sword.

It gleemmed with a blue hue, and shined with a plasma blue pulse.

I rushed the traing bot.

It put its shiled up and blocked me.

I jumped and landed behind it.

Thrusting my sword into its back I killed it.

"Alright let's try this...Load up simulation Bio-dragom alpha 1-7.1 tag team battle"

I smiled as Neptune and Noire were given weapons too both swords.

"Now lets see you two in your HDD" I said.

Both nodded and there was a bright light before they transformed.

Neptune looked the same but her hair was a deeper purple, she wore some questionable clothing too.

It looked like a white swimsuit that was fitted tightly, her stomach was showing with a purple hue to it, her breast were presses together making it look like they wanted to bounce out, but the main things that caught my attion was the white wings on her back...and she was 6'7 now...fuck!

Did I ever mention I was 5'6?

Noire wasn't any different except the color was a a blue her puppys looked like they wanted to show them self to the world.

I swear it looks like one wrong move and their goes a nip slip.

And like Neptune she was tall.

"well...well...well...what do we have here~"

Noire walked towards me her hips swaying.

"um...okay that's different"

"oh my? it looks like we have little man here" Neptune was acting weird to.

"umm okay what's wrong you two" I asked.

"Nothings wrong its just you're so cute"

[Neptune and Noire have been effected with hormone change

Neptune: 69/100 likes to tease you with her body]

Noire: 80/100 wants you too accept her as a your woman]

Okay this is bad.

Neptune was suddenly behind me as she shoved me into her cleavage.

Noire came next and smashed my front face into her cleavage.

Now it was really bad, "oh why don't we do it now...I bet our childern will look so cute" my eyes shot open as I struglee to escape their grasps.

Noire bent over and was about to plant a kiss on me untill.

A tail came at us and knocked us all over.

I landed on Noire's fun bags.

"mmmmhhhhh how soft are they?" she asked.

"later right now lets deal with the dragon"

I got up and looked at the dragon, it stood on two legs its skin was a titanium white, it had golden horns, its wings were holographic, but the most striking thing about it was its eyes, blue eyes.

I summoned a plasma rifle and aimed it at the dragon, "come lets test our new strength.

I rushed the creature making a distractions for Neptune, and Noire.

Noire ran at the dragon and sliced at its chest.

[Bio-Dragon health 999/1000]

My jaw fell open.

"sweety close your mouth, before I use that taunge of yours" Neptune said

I did as I was told.

"Fuck...load up robot, titan m-14a"

"denied...please chose another one"

"cancel training"

"denied...please chose another option"

'Hey John it's me Shaile try this'

As if a program was loaded I saw what I had to do.

"Neptune Noire get on opiste sides!"

atheu did anf made a triangle shape.

"nice now lets all attack at once!"

We rushed the dragon.

"cross combination!"

"lace ribbon dance!"

"Final blow!"

All three of our attacks did 10,000 damage.

"training simulation complete thank and have a nice day"

I sighed and sat down.

"Fuck that took too long"

"yeah...now where were we~"

I backed away slowly.

"awww he thinks he can get away from us how cute~"

Oh god I am not prepared for this!"

Apparently time was on my side because they changed back.

"You never speak about this to anyone understand!" Noire yelled.

"So what was that?" Neptune asked.

"maybe it was a hormone change?"

"Sure well go what the Author wrote down" Neptune said.

James and Noire both looked at Neptune unamused.

"what?"

"doesn't matter"

John left sighing knowing. he had a long road ahead of him.


End file.
